Liebe war es nicht
by nici's anatomy
Summary: [Oneshot] Garret&Renee Garret und Renee hatten mal wieder Streit und Garret denkt über seine Beziehung zu Renee nach … Spielt nach 'Eine zweite Chance'


**Liebe war es nicht  
**von Nici

_Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört Tim Kring. Ich borge mir die Figuren und Orte nur aus und werde alles ordentlich gewaschen und gebügelt wieder zurückgeben! Das Lied ist von Yvonne Catterfeld. Nur die Handlung gehört mir._

_Crossing Jordan_

_Genre: Drama/Romance/Songfic  
__Rating: G  
__Inhalt: Garret und Renee hatten mal wieder Streit… Spielt nach „Eine zweite Chance". Normalerweise mag ich das Paaring nicht so (sehe Garret lieber mit Lily). Aber ich fand das Lied irgendwie passend…  
__Warnung: Nicht betagelesen. Wer Fehler findet, der darf sie behalten ;-)_

* * *

Garret knallte wütend die Hörer auf. Wieder so ein Gespräch mit Renee und wieder hatte es Streit gegeben…  
Er vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Warum mussten sie immer wieder streiten? Wann hatte das angefangen, dass sie nicht mehr als drei Sätze reden konnten ohne sich zu streiten? 

**_Es hat mich nie gestört,  
_****_das Du mir nicht gesagt hast  
wo du hin gehst.  
Es hat mich nie gestört,  
das Du mir nicht gesagt hast  
worum es geht.  
_**Sie wollten es doch ganz locker angehen lassen. Eine lockere Affäre, keine feste Bindung. Einfach ab und an ein Treffen, ein schöner Abend. Ein bisschen Spaß. Keine Verpflichtung. Kein Einengen. Einfach nur die Zeit genießen.  
Ursprünglich. Eigentlich …  
So hatten sie es verabredet. Garret hatte versucht sich daran zu halten. Es so locker zu sehen, wie Renee es tat. Oder es zumindest vorgab zu tun. Sicher war er sich da nicht …

**_Es hat mich nie gestört,  
das Du mir nicht gesagt hast  
was du vorhast.  
Es hat mich nie gestört,  
dass du mir so viele Worte schuldig bliebst.  
_**Und jetzt saß er hier vor den Trümmern dieser lockeren Beziehung. Wie hatte sie es genannt? _Treibsand_. Eine Definition, die ihn gleichsam erschreckte wie sie ihn ängstigte.  
Empfand sie wirklich nichts für ihn? War er nur eine Affäre mit einem Liebhaber? Nicht mehr? War er es denn überhaupt noch? Oder hatte sie ihn schon abgeschrieben?  
Und die wichtigste Frage, die er sich stellte: Warum nahm ihn das alles so sehr mit?

**_Doch es stört mich sehr, dass ich Dich so vermiss.  
Es ist nicht fair, ich weiß nicht was es ist.  
Aber Liebe war es nicht,  
denn du weißt ja nicht was Liebe ist!  
_**Wie hatte diese Frau es geschafft ihn derart aus der Bahn zu werfen? Wann war der Zeitpunkt gewesen, an dem er begonnen hatte mehr in ihre Beziehung hinein zu interpretieren? War es gestern im Gerichtssaal gewesen, als diese Anwältin ihn und Renee bloßgestellt hatte? Oder schon früher?  
Wann auch immer es passiert war, es änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass sein Herz im Begriff war zu zerbrechen.  
Ihretwegen. Wegen einer Frau, die so kalt und gleichzeitig so zärtlich und gefühlvoll sein konnte. Die Kälte brauchte ihr Beruf so mit sich. Aber konnte Renee auch lieben? Wusste sie, was Liebe bedeutet? So im Nachhinein gesehen, wohl eher nicht…

**_Es hat mich nie gestört,  
dass deine Stimme manchmal sehr laut war.  
Es hat mich nie gestört,  
denn viele Worte waren süß.  
_**Sie hatten oft gestritten, waren oft anderer Meinung gewesen. Aber es hatte ihn nie gestört. Diese Frau hatte es immer wieder geschafft, ihn herauszufordern, ihn zu reizen. Es hatte ihm oft sogar Spaß gemacht, ihm geholfen, seinen Frust loszuwerden.  
Und das schönste am Streit war ja immer die anschließende Versöhnung gewesen. Wenn sie reumütig in seinem Büro stand oder er sie angerufen hatten. Danach waren sie meistens Essen gegangen und danach zu ihm oder auch zu ihr gefahren. Geredet haben sie dann nicht mehr viel …

**_Es hat mich nie gestört,  
dass ich mit deiner Welt nicht sehr vertraut war.  
hat mich nie gestört  
Weil es dir so gefiel.  
_**Trotzdem oder gerade deshalb wusste er fast gar nicht von ihr. Wusste nicht, wie es in ihr aussah, was sie beschäftigte. Ob es ihr gut ging oder nicht. Oft, viel zu oft, hatten sich ihre Gespräche nur auf die Arbeit beschränkt.  
Aber es hat ihn nicht gestört. Im Gegenteil. Er war froh gewesen, wenn das Gespräch auf professioneller Ebene geblieben ist. So war er nie in die Verlegenheit gekommen, etwas von sich selber preiszugeben, preis gegen zu müssen. Aber andererseits hatte er auch nicht viel von Renee erfahren. Und jetzt war es wohl zu spät daran etwas zu ändern. Er hatte wohl gerade seine letzte Chance vertan, mehr über sie zu erfahren. Die Chance vertan, ihr zu zeigen, dass eine Beziehung auch anders, intimer, persönlicher verlaufen konnte.

**_Wann wirst du merken,  
dass man einen Menschen niemals so behandelt?  
_**Er war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob es das war, was Renee überhaupt wollte. Eine Partnerschaft, in der jeder gleichberechtigt war, in der man sich wohl fühlen und die nötige Kraft schöpfen konnte, um im Alltag zu bestehen. Eine Beziehung, die nicht nur aus Streit und gegenseitigen Vorwürfen bestand. Vielleicht brauchte sie nur jemanden, den sie ab und an als Fußabtreter benutzen konnte. Jemanden, der wie ein Schosshündchen hinter ihr herlief und bei Bedarf mit ihr ins Bett ging …

**_Wann wirst du spüren,  
wie ein gebrochenes Herz sich fühlt?  
_**Ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte, ohne dass er es gewollt hatte, hatte sie es geschafft, dass er sich so furchtbar mies fühlte. Verletzt wie ein Tier, saß er nun hier und leckte seine Wunden.  
Sie hatte ihn verletzt. Nicht körperlich, aber seine Seele. Tief in seinem Inneren fühlte er sich so schrecklich leer. Eine Leere, die sie – ohne es zu merken – gefüllt hatte. Eine Leere, die immer größer wurde und ihn wahnsinnig machte.

**_Ich will es Dir nicht wünschen,  
hab mich bald verwandelt,  
und mein Herz wird wieder Liebe spüren.  
_**_Ach, könntest du doch nur ein wenig von dem Schmerz spüren, den ich im Moment spüre,_ dachte Garret und seufzt. Er wünschte es ihr nicht, weil er ihr wehtun will. Nein, dafür mochte er sie viel zu gerne. Er wünschte es ihr, damit sie merkte, wie sehr sie ihn durch ihr Handeln aus der Bahn geworfen hatte. Damit sie merkte, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete. Er hatte es ihr nie gesagt. Vielleicht war das der Fehler gewesen. Aber vielleicht wollte sie es auch nicht hören…  
Das Leben geht immer weiter. Irgendwie wird auch dieser Schmerz vorbeigehen. Irgendwann wird er darüber hinweg sein. Irgendwann wird er wieder lachen können. Und vielleicht wird er irgendwann auch wieder unbefangen mit Renee Walcott umgehen können.

Irgendwann …

_**

* * *

** _

**Ende**

Hat es Euch gefallen? Dann freue ich mich auf Euer Feedback (falls nicht, dann trotzdem...)


End file.
